


Darkness Bender

by PaperFox19



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harems, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: No war, no avatar, just benders living their lives. Despite their existence air benders are rarely seen. Still this world is not without its dangers, there a rumors of a group of benders said to be the most powerful in the world, the darkness benders.
Relationships: Aang/Haru (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Darkness Bender

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Darkness Bender

No war, no avatar, just benders living their lives. Despite their existence air benders are rarely seen. Still, this world is not without its dangers, there were rumors of a group of benders said to be the most powerful in the world, the darkness benders.

Chap 1 Chi and Air

The world was a unique one; there were all kinds of strange creatures and places. Some people could bend the elements, earth, water, fire, and air. While one could only master one of these elements it was not unheard of for those to tap into the sub-element; for earthbenders, they could bend all kinds of earth, from the hardest crystals to the softest sand. For firebenders, it was lightning, raw destructive power. Waterbenders could bend ice and snow, some could even bend plants by manipulating the water inside them, but airbenders for years and years they controlled the wind and just the wind, they were peaceful using their abilities to keep peace and order in the world. It was Monk Gyatso who realized the airbenders would become nothing if they didn't change. They began to use their spiritual knowledge and learned chi bending and even practice chi blocking techniques.

He managed to convince the other airbenders this was the right thing, with one phrase, just one answer. “Why should we learn such an offensive practice?"

“In case the darkness returns." With that said there were no protests, and airbenders began learning chi bending and blocking. Aang was Monk Gyatso’s best student not only in air bending but chi bending. His training as a chi blocker had developed his body well, and with his strength, he was permitted to travel the world on his own. 

-x

Fire Lord Ozai was not the nicest man in the world; he didn't get along too well with the chiefs of the water tribes, or the elders of the air nation. He got along with the Earth Kingdom mostly for business reasons. There was a lot of trade between them. Still, despite his own issues and his beliefs that fire benders were superior, he didn't dare go to war against the other nations.

His father had told him stories, of the darkness benders. Frightening people if you could even call them that. There'd always been ghost stories of these things, and to most that is all they were just stories, things to tell your children to make them behave, but the truth behind the story was more frightening.

Able to bend darkness to their wills they could move through the shadows, and find anyone anywhere. If they set their sights on you there is no escape, they seek out the smallest darkness in one’s heart and rip it out, killing their victim and increasing their own strength.

Ozai believed these stories, for good reason. On the day his father died, he saw them… they stood over his body like crows. He did not see their faces as they were shrouded in black robes but just as quickly as he saw them they fled. He gave chase down a hallway with a dead end but they were gone.

Since that day he had changed. He never told anyone not even his brother what he had seen, perhaps that’s why he was still alive. His father’s words ringing in his head. “The darkness keeps its secrets hidden, and will silence those who spread them.”

He told his son and daughter the stories his father had shared. “Father why should we as fire benders fear the darkness, we create a light,” Azula asks creating fire in her hand.

“Fire can keep the darkness away, but not forever the fire dims and the darkness waits patiently for it to go out.” Still, the stories gave Azula ammo to use against her big brother Zuko. She loved telling him the darkness was going to get him one day.

Ozai did have some pride in his son, one of his admirals spoke of a way of conquering the water tribe, some insane plan about killing the moon spirit. It was madness of course, and his son spoke out against his plan. Zhao challenged him to an Agni kai; Zuko didn’t have to accept but did. He fought Zhao with honor and beat him, and when he walked away he pulled a dirty trick and attacked him.

Zuko had been scared from the cheater’s assault. Ozai banished him, but nothing could be done to save Zuko, he would have to bear his scar. “I do not mind this scar; I fought with honor that’s what matters.” 

Iroh took Zuko under his wing from that day on and worked with his nephew to get stronger and stronger. Still, something did bother him, he didn’t like Zhao was allowed to escape with just a banishment, he never revealed the secret about the moon spirit he knew and he worried the man would take action on his plan one day.

-x-

In the southern water tribe, a young boy named Sokka was being raised by his father to be a strong soldier. He learned hand to hand combat, and how to handle his weapon, but in this time of peace he wondered why he had to learn all this, hunting and fishing sure but fighting? “Dad, why do we train every day?”

“To stay on alert son, it’s the same reason we let Katara to go to the northern tribe so she could learn water bending. It’s better to keep your skills sharp.”

“Okay!” he says and continues his training. He trusted his dad if his skills needed to be sharpened then he would sharpen them.

-x-

In a small Earth Kingdom village, a boy named Haru was practicing earthbending with his father. “I’m going to help your mother with dinner, you keep practicing.”

“Yes dad,” he says with a smile and he works on moving bigger and bigger rocks. He loved the sound of his bending; it was getting powerful just like his father’s. He was about to bend another stone when he felt a sudden breeze rush past him.

“Oh man, this looks nice.” He heard someone say. He followed the voice and froze at the sight before him. Aang had found a little hot spring and was looking to take part. He removed his clothing, taking off his shirt to reveal firm pecs and developing abs, he removed his pants revealing his tight underwear. That’s where Haru came in, Aang bent over to remove his underwear.

The earthbender was blushing as he stared at the boy’s ass. He turned around and he got an eyeful of the boy’s soft 7-inch dick hanging between his legs. Haru’s eyes wandered his body, seeing his arrow tattoos all over him. He felt his manhood throb in his pants, slowly rising in arousal, it rubbed at the confines and he tried to adjust himself. ‘Oh, man who is this kid and where’d he come from.’

Haru got another shock as the mysterious boy gathered his clothes using air bending and put them safely on a tree branch. He bent down at the edge of the spring and tested the waters. “Ah, this is gonna feel good.” Those words sent a twinge of pleasure racing towards his cock. His pants were feeling a little too tight he let out a groan; he palmed his arousal as he was torn from retreating or staying to watch.

Aang lifted some water into the air using his air sphere, he let it go and the warm water rained over his naked body. Haru gulped as he watched the water droplets cascade down his chiseled form. Aang rinsed off his body like this doing it a few times and Haru found his resolve.

He yanked his pants down and let his massive and incredibly thick 8-inch penis sprang free. He couldn’t stop himself from taking hold of his pulsing rod and began pumping himself. ‘Oh, what’d it feel like to slide between those perfect cheeks?’ He thinks as he eyes Aang’s ass. His other hand moves to fondle his heavy balls as he watches the boy clean himself.

His eyes became glued to his cock, water dripping from the tip, he licked his lips. Watching the water run along his flawless skin made him want to taste him, to run his tongue over him and taste his sweetness.

Aang got into the water and let out a half moan half sigh of bliss as the warm water consumed him. Still, the noise caused a shiver to run down his spine, and shoot pleasure straight to his cock. He tried to control his breathing, even bit his lip to keep himself from moaning aloud. He didn’t want to be caught not like this, but he couldn’t leave no he had to stay and watch the beauty before him.

His cock started oozing pre, which he used to pump himself faster, smearing the substance over his penis. He fondled his sack a bit more, applying a bit more force, not enough to hurt just spike his arousal a bit. His hips bucked and he soon found his release. Cum erupted from the tip, painting the bushes before him, the rest coating his hand.

“What was that?” Aang rose from the spring. Haru panicked and stepped back, stepping on a branch with a loud crack. “Who’s there!?” Aang shouted and when he got no response he gave a warning blast of air, which hit Haru and knocked him flat on his back, his dick and balls left exposed.

Aang followed the sound and found Haru knocked out. ‘This pervert was watching me.’ He eyed the male’s massive penis soaked in pre and cum; his own manhood began to harden. ‘Guess I can return the favor and have a little fun with him myself.’ Aang struck Haru’s pressure points, binding his arms and legs, he wouldn’t be able to bend and he was at Aang’s mercy.

To be continued

Chap 2 The Adventure Begins

Aang has Haru at his mercy and it’s time to punish the boy for peeping at him.

“Hey, where are you touching ohhh don’t lick me there!!”

End preview


End file.
